


Шотландское счастье

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Скотт МакКёркленд точно знал, что детей он не любил.Мужчину раздражали эти вечно оружие и требующие ни пойми чего создания. Это была та неопровержимая аксиома, которая не подлежала оспариванию.Естественно, распространялась она и на маленькие страны.
Relationships: Canada & Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Шотландское счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс в паблик "Книга фанфиков по Хеталии"  
> http://vk.com/hetalia_ficbook

Скотт МакКеркленд точно знал, что детей он не любил.

Мужчину раздражали эти вечно орущие и требующие ни пойми чего создания. Когда он видел ребёнка, даже самого милого, то хмурился больше обычного. Взгляд его наполнялся _таким_ презрением, что самые капризные дети замолкали, а самые молчаливые начинали рыдать.  
Это была та неопровержимая аксиома, которая не подлежала оспариванию.

Естественно, распространялась она и на маленькие страны.

* * * *

До объединения с чертовым Англией, Скотт в доме брата практически не бывал.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда, придя к бровастой истеричке за какими-то бумагами, дверь ему открыла маленькая страна!

Скотт МакКеркленд не любил детей. Он любил хороший виски, охоту и свою страну.  
Так что, завидев ребёнка, Шотландия хмыкнул, бросил свой фирменный взгляд и ушёл. Смысла находиться в том доме он больше не видел.

А зачем? Чтобы слушать истерики чертового ребёнка и сюсюканье младшего братца? Нет уж, увольте. Лучше посидеть в пабе или поохотиться в северных лесах.

В общей сложности, это объединение практически ничего не изменило в жизни Скотта. Он все так же пил, ходил к девкам и скакал по лесам. И плевать он хотел на запреты! 

"Если они захотят меня видеть, пусть сами приедут за мной!" - говорил шотландец, буквально выплевывая слово "они". Конечно, ведь подразумевались под этим словом и чертов братец со своими правителями, и его собственные правители, которых Шотландия перестал уважать после позорного объединения.

В конце концов, его действительно изловили и силой приволокли в дом Артура.  
На дворе был 1763 год.

* * * *

Скотт МакКеркленд не любил детей. Но когда он увидел этого ангелочка, скромно мявшегося в углу комнаты и обнимающего - о боги! - белого медведя, что-то в сердце старого воина дрогнуло. 

Артура уже увел тот, первый ребёнок, а этот малыш, явно пытавшийся что-то сказать Англии, разочарованно выдохнул. Видимо, его не впервые не замечают. "Возможно, поэтому я не слышал о нем раньше", - думал Скотт, подходя к мальчику:

\- Эй! - окликнул он его, с каким-то удовольствием наблюдая, как ребёнок поворачивается к нему.

\- Вы... Звали _меня_ , сэр? - с ощутимым французским акцентом переспросил мальчик.

\- А ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё? - несколько грубовато ответил шотландец. - Кто ты?

\- О! Я Канада, сэр, - радостно представился малыш, - Мэтью Уильямс, - медленно выговорил он своё имя, будто получил его совсем недавно.

Хотя, возможно, так и было. Услышав французский акцент, Скотт сделал вывод, что раньше этот ребёнок жил у Франции. Так что, скорее всего, имя у него тоже было другое.  
МакКеркленд хмыкнул. Из-за своих дурацких распрей с идиотом-соседом, его младший братец начал издеваться над детьми. 

\- Постарайся не ввязываться ни во что, - дал совет Шотландия, идя к двери. Уже у самого выхода он слегка притормозил и все же добавил, - Мэтью.

Лишь после этого мужчина вышел.  
Возможно, не все дети так ужасны.

* * * *

Скотт МакКеркленд не любил детей, но относился к ним терпимо. По крайней мере, к одному конкретному ребёнку.

В доме Артура мужчина был вынужден появляться все чаще и чаще. До него даже доходили слухи, что в ближайшем будущем ему придётся вообще переехать к брату. Конечно, шотландец взвился и воспринял эту новость в штыки, но сам прекрасно понимал, что выхода у него, по сути, нет.

Зато тогда он смог бы чаще общаться с малышом Мэтью.

Этого ребёнка в доме не замечал никто. Возможно поэтому он так радовался, когда Скотт позволял сидеть с ним в кабинете. Или рассказывал красивые истории и легенды о прошлом.   
В такие моменты мужчина позволял забираться к себе на колени и, если был в хорошем расположении духа, гладил Канаду по волосам. Страдающему от недостатка внимания ребёнку эти простые ласки казались манной небесной, о большем он и мечтать не смел! 

А Шотландия на большее и не был способен. ~~По крайней мере, пока что.~~  
Но и не скрывал своего расположения к ребёнку и мыслей о том, чтобы научить того охотиться. А если не умеет, то верховой езде. Ведь как прекрасно иногда вырваться из душного дома, запрыгнуть на лошадь и ускакать куда-нибудь вглубь леса! Жалко, что свободного времени так мало.

* * * *

Скотт МакКеркленд не любил детей, нет. Он любил одного конкретного ребёнка, который всегда встречал его на пороге дома, в который мужчина, все же, переехал. Любил одного конкретного малыша, который так доверчиво обнимал его и грел об пышущего жаром шотландца вечно холодные конечности.  
Он любил Мэтью Уильямса, маленького Канаду.

Маленькая страна стала для мужчины тем самым сыном, которого у него быть не могло. Он учился стрелять из лука, владеть мечом (пока что деревянным, но Скотт уже раздумывал о том, чтобы подарить малышу настоящее оружие), плавать в озере вместе с Шотландией и красавицей Несси, которая на удивление тепло приняла Уильямса.

Скотт МакКеркленд с каким-то приятным удивлением понимал, что, наверное, это счастье.

Но уже потом, ловя выбежавшего из дома в ночной рубашке и забавных носочках ребёнка, мужчина отсеивал все сомнения.   
_Это и есть счастье._

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
